


Now, Do a Little Show For Us

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dickgirl on Male, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Futanari, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Performance Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Race Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He thought it was the perfect heist but too bad for the little elven thief, he's actually walking right into a trap. The biggest Crime Boss in the city, turns out, has had her eye on him for a while and set an absolute ruse just to get him into her grasp. Now that he's completely at her mercy, she's got some very special plans for him. Specifically, she intends for him to become a performer in her Arena, which means getting dragged out on stage and having his brains fucked out by multiple different monsters in front of a live audience. The thief thinks he can hold strong and walk out of this with his pride intact but is quickly shown just how wrong he is





	Now, Do a Little Show For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission, and all the characters/ ideas belong to the commissioner  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email

There weren’t many daring, or foolish, depending on who you asked, enough to break into Irohe Onnid’s mansion. Not much could be agreed upon in the vibrant neon city of Zram but one thing that the city unanimously nodded their heads in concurrence on is that it was not a wise idea to get on Irohe Onnid’s bad side. Ruler of the underworld, the most powerful Crime Boss currently in existence, with any army of humans, monsters and magicks under her control, and a massive expanse of wealth to match the presence she had throughout Zram, she was renowned for a variety of things but most prominently for her cruelty. Getting on her bad side was asking to wind up as just another disfigured floating face in the Eights River. 

And that’s if you were lucky. Catch Irohe Onnid on a particularly bad day, and you might find yourself in the Stygian, the ruins underneath Zram, occupied solely by the man-eating Shredders. Not a fun time, especially considering that you’d be weaponless, naked and running around in a dark so thick that it could suffocate and also, there are Shredders, which were bad, obviously. Fuckers had a taste for human meat but it was rare that anyone just stumbled into the Stygian so, it’s said, at least, that whenever a human gets dropped down into there, it sparks a feeding frenzy. Needless to say, doing anything that could bring Irohe Onnid’s attention on in a negative way was just asking for the kind of trouble nobody wanted so breaking into her mansion with the intent to steal one of her most valuable treasures was something most people would shy away from. 

Thankfully, though, Kit was not ‘most people’. 

Catching the guard before she could hit the ground, Kit couldn’t wipe the wide smile off his face as he lowered her unconsciously body down. Once she was safely laid out on the smooth, luminescent floor, which looked as though it had been waxed and shined at least fifteen times, he stood, blew the knocked out guard a kiss, and continued on down the empty, dimly lit hall. Windows lined the walls, revealing glowing, downtrodden cityscape of his home, Zram. Even at the dead of night, the city twinkled like the brightest goddamn star in the night sky, which only illuminated how fucking dingy everything was. Figuring he had some time to admire the spectacular view, Kit paused by one of the huge windows, lined with what felt like some fucking expensive ass material, and drank it all in. Onnid’s mansion was located on top of the tallest skyscraper in Zram, giving a view that couldn’t be beat. 

Fucking Zram, home to the truly despicable, the insanely innovative and millions of poor saps who just tried to make it through the day without getting shot and/or stabbed by some freak on Mud. God, how he loved it. Perfect place for him, and his career of choice. Tearing his eyes away, Kit quickly reminded himself why he was here. Waiting somewhere within the twisting maze of Onnid’s mansion was a vault, inside of which lay the treasure his hands were just itching to steal. He didn’t know exactly what was in there but if the little rumor train could be believed, it was some kind of artifact of some ancient civilization or whatever, which really, wasn’t that impressive, there’s artifacts everywhere but what, supposedly makes this so valuable was that it contains a shard of crystalized Black Mana. 

The artifact could get him a pretty penny. A fucking crystalized shard of Black Mana? He would be sitting pretty in his own goddamn mansion. Course, not that he didn’t already have enough money from all his other thieving escapades but it wasn’t the fucking money that mattered, really. What did matter was the fact he was in Irohe Onnid’s fucking mansion, about to steal something so insanely valuable right from underneath her nose. The thought alone was enough to make him rock hard. Now, he just needed to find the fucking vault. Slithering down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any cameras or traps, Kit found himself repeatedly yawning by how boring this all was. There were guards, sure but sneaking past them was a walk in the park. The few that did notice him were quickly put, temporarily, out a commission with a single blow from his Sparkler. He had snuck into houses of the lowest level government workers and had more fun than this. 

Sighing as he snuck his way past yet another guard who seemed incapable of moving her head in any other direction than forward, Kit briefly considered the possibility that this might be a trap then quickly discarded it. More likely than that, this was probably just Onnid showing off how massively arrogant she was. Well, that was just fine with him because her arrogance was seriously going to bite her in the butt. Brushing non-existent debris from the smooth, skin tight material of his outfit, Kit strolled into a nearby room, taking a quick, cursory glance around to make sure it was clear. When everything looked to be in order, he quietly shut the door behind him and got to looking around. After a little exploration, he found a floor to ceiling mirror that was giving off a very weird Thrum. Pausing in front of it, he took a moment to check himself out. Some would call his outfit slutty, lewd, salacious, inappropriate but personally, he considered it creative. And really, why should only the female thieves get to run around in ultra-revealing, leaves nothing to the imagination, so tight that it was practically a second skin outfits? 

After posing for a few moments, whistling softly at the sight of his own luscious, plump butt, Kit gave his plush rear end a hearty slap then, with a giggle, turned his attention back to the actual mirror. Setting the tips of his fingers against the smooth surface, the smile on his face widened. While it did feel solid, there was an unnatural warmth to it that immediately clued him in onto what was going on. Most would look at it and think ‘oh, it’s just a mirror, nothing special’ and walk right on by but he, being the talented, actually intelligent thief that he was knew that this wasn’t just any old mirror. It was, in fact, a portal cleverly disguised as a mirror. That was something he had never seen before. Well, looks like he had to give props to Onnid for one little thing, as well as tuck the information that portals could be disguised as mirrors in the back of his mind. He didn’t think anyone else would go so far as do something like this but it was good to have that tidbit stored. 

He had expected for the mirror portal to be a challenge since it was such a clever thing but both his delight and disappointment, it was easy as pie to get through the guards holding it closed. Hardly even needed to break out his tools to do it. Grinning smugly, tucking everything back into place so he wouldn’t have to fumble with it later, Kit stuck a rod detector through the portal to make sure nothing and nobody was waiting for him beyond it. When everything came back clearly, he slid inside, shuddering slightly at the weird sensation of passing through a portal. It was a hard one to explain, especially to anyone who hadn’t done it before, but it basically felt like being squeezed through a toothpaste tube. On the other side was a small, windowless room. It was completely devoid of furnishings expect for a podium, on top of which sat exactly what Kit was looking for. 

The artifact, looking pretty gosh dang artifact-y. With his grin widening, delicious glee erupting in the center of his chest and his cock about to burst free of its confinement, pressing hard against the tight material of his outfit with such an intense disdain that it was near painful, Kit studied his surroundings. Despite everything else having been easy up until this point, he was nowhere near stupid enough to think that Onnid would leave such a valuable thing out in the open without any kind of traps or security. His caution paid off. Surrounding the podium were Siren Hairs, ultra thin, stupidly strong, nearly invisible lengths of cord that were so insanely sharp that just bumping into one could slice his arm off. Exactly the kind of security he had been expecting from Onnid. She was making up for all the lacklusterness happening outside by being so incredibly hardcore in the one place it mattered. Too bad for her, though. He was a pro, and all pros know that Siren Hairs have one fatal weakness: their extreme susceptibility to freezing cold temperatures. 

Whipping out his can of Liquid Freeze, Kit carefully maneuvered over to the podium, keeping his eyes peeled for any stray Hair that might get into his way. He might be confident but that didn’t mean he wasn’t careful. Unlike Onnid, he knew how dangerous arrogance could be. One wrong step, and he’d be done for. Thankfully, he made it over to the podium and mass of Siren Hairs without incident. There, he made quick work of getting each strand thoroughly coated in Liquid Freeze then waited over the necessary amount of time to make sure they were really frozen then gleefully smashed through them. Each one shattered easily, turning into a fine dust that floated elegantly about the near empty room. Once he was sure each strand was gone, Kit brushed off his hands, a smirk stretched out across his face. In a way, he almost felt sorry for poor Onnid. So stupid arrogant in her own power that she couldn’t even prevent a little ole sneak like him from getting in. Well, maybe that wasn’t given him enough credit. After all, he was one of the greatest thieves in all of Zram. To put it plain and simple: Onnid should have been much more careful. 

Because now, her priceless artifact was his. Whipping out his phone, Kit took a quick selfie, puckering his lips into a kissy motion, throwing up the victory sign for good measure as he snapped the pic. The first one didn’t come out just right so he took another, then another and then one more for good measure. Once he was satisfied, he flipped through his filters until he found just the right one, tweaked a couple of details here and there to make the pic perfect then posted it. Was it risky to be posting pics of him stealing shit onto the Network? Hell yes. Did he care? Not in the slightest. As long as he kept his face obscured, location securely private and never revealed who he was stealing from, there wasn’t much anyone could do to stop him. Sure, some had tried but all of it always came to nothing. Couldn’t track down a thief if there wasn’t any information to actually lead you to who the thief was. He might be scantily dressed but all the important details of his appearance were firmly covered up. 

Tucking his phone away, Kit greedily stretched out his fingers, paused for a moment to relish in the fact that he was about to fucking steal something from the greatest Crime Boss Zram had ever seen then let out a soft moan of contentment as he grasped hold of the precious artifact. Too bad, too sad, Big Boss Onnid, this sucker was now officially his. Sliding it off the podium, he went to retrieve his collapsible satchel from one of his hidden pockets when a tremble of movement out of the corner of his eye made him freeze. Whipping around in a sweeping, graceful motion, one hand flying to the Sparkler strapped to his side, Kit readied himself to take down another guard but found nothing there. Blinking rapidly in confusion, distantly wondering if his mind was playing a trick on him, Kit spun around in a quick circle, closely scrutinizing his surroundings. Still nothing, not even the slightest indication that someone or something might be there. Convinced that he must have just imagined it, he turned back to the artifact. 

Looked like someone even as careful and talented as himself could get jumpy. Laughing softly, he shook his head to clear away the leftover remnants of panic and once again, went to get his satchel when something slammed down onto the back of his head. There was a split second when he registered that something had hit him then everything went back. Before he completely lost consciousness, the thought that it looked as though he hadn’t been careful enough drifted across his stuttering mind then, he was out cold. 

-

A saccharine scent assaulted his nostrils the moment he woke up. 

Nearly gagging from the sickeningly sweet smell floating around him, Kit groggily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to drive away the fuzziness. Dull pain thudded in the back of his head, immediately reminding him of the events that had, unfortunately, transpired. Without looking up, he quickly assessed the situation. Both hands and feet were handcuffed. He was sat in what was possibly the most uncomfortable chairs he ever had have the misfortune to rest his bottom on. In front of him was a wooden table, which was the only furnishing in a smallish room that had no windows and no door, for that matter. On the other side of the table was an empty chair. There was nothing else of interest so Kit slowly raised his head, grimacing at the fresh wave of pain that inspired. Alright, so, it was obvious that he had been captured. Needless to say, that wasn’t good. While he wasn’t terrified of Onnid like most other people from Zram, he was more than smart enough to know that this was deep shit territory. Thankfully, though, he had been prepared for something like this. A good thief always has a backup plan, and his was a doozy. 

Wiggling around in the chair, wishing he could find a more comfortable position, Kit had just enough time to wonder what had actually hit him in the vault when the wall to his left rippled. Turning towards the movement, he watched impassively as the ripples grew larger. Well, it looked like someone was finally coming to talk to him. He’d say about time but didn’t actually know how long he’d been out. Long enough for someone to transport him to a completely different room and tie him up, at least, though he couldn’t imagine that had taken that long of a time. Regardless, least this whole show was now getting on the road. Kit was able to keep his expression neutral up until the point that the person coming through the ripple was revealed. When she stood in front of him, his jaw unconsciously fell open because who should be there but the woman of the hour, the talk of the time, the immensely dangerous Lady Crime Boss herself, Irohe Onnid. He found himself feeling a little honored. A thief like him, coming face to face with a downright celebrity like her. 

And gods, wasn’t she fucking ugly. What a fucking shame. Dark elves were usually gorgeous but either something must have gone wrong in the womb or there was ogre blood mixed into hers because the face that looked down at him was a goddamn monstrosity. Too small of a head mixed with way too big of a mouth, eyes and nose created something that reminded him of what happened when a little kid tried to draw a person for the first time. Mix into that irises that were the size of pinpricks, a nose that looked as though it had originally been made from clay and someone had squished it, and a mouth that had no discernable lips, and you had one ugly motherfucker. Below the head wasn’t much better. Irohe Onnid was a mass of muscle, which, normally, he found attractive but the immense size of her body, contrasted with the size of her head made her look even more like a caricature, than an actual living being. It was actually kind of insanely funny how much nothing about her matched. 

This…this was Irohe Onnid, the Lady Crime Boss, most dangerous person in Zram. He actually found himself fighting very hard to not burst out laughing. It wasn’t really that she was ugly – that much was expected – it was that she was just so bizarre looking. Biting his tongue, knowing that laughing would probably get him punched, Kit, somehow, managed to return her cool, amused stare with a passive one of his own. Striding over to the table, her heels clicking sharply against the smooth, polished floor, Onnid gracefully sat down in the chair opposite of him, crossed her hilariously long legs, weaved her all knuckle fingers together in front of her and said in a low, whispery voice, “Well, well, wasn’t expecting it to be so easy to catch you. I must say, you’ve disappointed me.” 

Indignantly flaring up at those words, Kit haughtily raised his chin, went to deliver a scathing response, one that pointed out just how lackluster and disappointing her security was when he registered the oddness of what she had just said. She wasn’t expecting catching him to be easy…there was no other way for him to read that than to infer she had been intentionally trying to, which was a tad bit alarming. Normally, he would think that she was mocking him, leading him on, trying to freak him out but when he took everything into account: the startlingly low number of guards, the lack of traps, a portal just sitting out in the open without any kind of security, a supposedly precious artifact being cordoned off by only Siren’s Hair, he realized what he probably should have when he first entered this mansion: it in of itself was a trap. Resisting the urge to sigh heavily at having been so monumentally stupid to not have noticed that, Kit tilted his head slightly, maintaining a neutral, unbothered expression on his face, quirked one eyebrow and asked, “You were trying to capture me? Why?” 

Leaning back in her seat, a lazy grin spreading across her atrociously ugly face, Onnid replied, “Oh, I’ve had my eye on you for a while. Ever since you hit Simone De Gjoul. How much credits did you run off with?” 

“Over 5.6 million.” Kit responded nonchalantly, shrugging one shoulder to indicate that was no big deal. And really? It wasn’t. Sure, it was a good score but not really one for the record books, especially considering the job that had come three months later: swiping a priceless White Mana shard from directly underneath four star General Agoboth’s nose. Fucker had been in the next friggin room when he had snuck in, nabbed it for himself then took off. He was so close that when he was making his escape, he actually heard Agoboth’s scream of confusion and rage. There was really nothing else that had ever or will ever top that. 

However, that wasn’t important at the moment. What was was that Onnid not only knew about him but had been keeping an eye on his activities, “Why?” 

“Why?” Onnid repeatedly, idly inspecting her long, sharp nails. 

“Yeah, why?” Kit let his neutral expression slide in a teasing, mischievous one, “Or maybe, you just wanted a taste of me. I must admit, I am flattered to learn that such a distinguished, powerful lady would go so far just to get a fuck from yours truly. Did you have a whole scenario set up? Unknowing thief wanders into your bedroom, where you’re spread out across the satin sheets, legs wide open, revealing your juicy, soaking wet pussy, and the thief, overcome with raw, sexual injury, hurtles himself into your arms and the two spend the rest of the night making sweet, violent, rough love?” 

Onnid snorted, looking more amused then offended or offput by his remarks. After quietly continuing to study her nails for a few moments, she finally raised her head to settle a hungry, predatory grin on Kit. Fighting back a shudder, maintaining his own composed, unbothered expression, he continued, “Well, I appreciate the gesture, you’re not exactly my type. I prefer ladies who look a little less,” he paused for a moment, pretending to think, before gently saying, “unusual. I’m sure there is a lovely Shredder waiting in the Stygian who would be more than happy to fuck your brains out, though. I hear those long tongues can drive a lady wild in no time at all and I’m sure he won’t mind your unique features one bit.” 

Another snort, followed by Onnid laughing, “Quite the mouth you’ve got on you. Impudent, repugnant and crude.”

“Untie me from this chair and I’ll show you just what this tongue can do.” Kit responded teasingly, his stomach rolling in disgust at the mere thought of sexually pleasuring this cow. 

“I thought you just said I wasn’t your type.” Onnid amusedly replied, looking as though she was thoroughly enjoying all of this. 

Kit shrugged carelessly, “I’ll make an exception just this once. When it comes to ladies like you, I feel it my duty to show you what other men wouldn’t / couldn’t. Meaning that I actually know where the clitoris is and how to use it.” 

Onnid laughed heartily once more then joyfully slapped her knee, “By the Eight, you are a lewd one. Is this how you talk your way out of all bad situations?” 

“No,” Kit replied easily, “only ones that involve women who look desperate enough. How long as it been seen a man has fucked your pussy? Going off…well, everything, I’m guessing it must be years.”

“Oh, and you think a fucking elf dick could give me any kind of pleasure? How big is it?” Onnid suddenly leaned over the table, half grinning, half snarling at him, “Considering how puny you are, I imagine it can’t be much bigger than a bullet.” 

Not at all fazed, used to digs at his size, Kit widened his smile and winked, “Oh, sweetie, hasn’t anyone told you that it’s not the size that counts? After all, doesn’t matter how big your sword is if you don’t know how to swing it.”

“Yeah, but when it comes down to choosing between a pocket knife or a chainsaw, which one do you think I’m going to pick? Between you, an elven prick who I could snap in half with the barest effort, and an ogre, who might not get the motion right but at least has a cock I can actually feel inside of me, do you really think I’d ever pick a pen over a sword?” 

Kit gave her an incredulous look, “In what reality is a chainsaw a sword?”

Waving his question away impatiently, starting to look a little bored with this whole conversation, Onnid said, “Regardless, your dazzling interpretation of why you’ve been captured is halfway wrong.” 

“Halfway?” Kit asked, more than a little dismayed to hear that the reason he was here was because of something related to sex. All that before had been a joke, something that he had hoped would throw her off. Hadn’t exactly expected it to go as far as it had, nor for it to be tied to the reason the most powerful Crime Boss in Zram had intentionally gone out of her way to capture him. Still maintaining his composure, not allowing his mind to run wild with possible scenarios, Kit tossed his blond hair out of his face and grinned, “What, plan on strapping me down and watching your minions play a game of hide the cock?”

“Something like that.” Onnid said, standing up. Strolling over to Kit’s side, she reached forward to idly play with one of his curls. 

Cold raced over the surface of his skin. Wishing he could jerk away but not about to give her the satisfaction of watching him try to get away from her, Kit swallowed down the beginnings of panic then asked, “Do you always speak in that annoying kind of way where you never actually explain something until someone else has to prompt you to? Like, I’ll ask you a question and you just give a vague response. Are you intentionally trying to be annoying or just what?” 

“Answering like that makes your mind run wild.” She responded with a one shoulder shrug, looking about as unbothered as he was trying to appear, “When I refrain from saying just what I’m planning on doing, it’s up to your imagination to fill in the blanks. So,” she released his curl, eyes darting down to meet his, her grin growing even wider, “what did you imagine? What scenarios did you come up with?” 

Staring passively up at her, refusing to be pulled into this stupid game, Kit responded flatly, “Oh, nothing. It was pretty obvious from the getgo what you were trying to do. I was actually thinking about what I wanted to eat for dinner.” 

Onnid snorted, “You’re trying to annoy me but all you’re doing is getting me excited. After all,” she suddenly swooped down, bringing her face so close to his that their noses were almost touching, “I love little boys like you. I love the arrogance, the pride, the flaunting display of masculinity, the vulgar attempts to make yourself so much bigger than you are. Little boys like you are so much fun to break.”

Abruptly leaning back, Onnid walked back to her side of the table, flopped back down and began to play with her nails again, a weird expression that was somehow a combination of excitement and boredom on her Halloween mask of a face, “I said what I plan to do to you is along the lines of the, frankly, fantastical scenario you were speaking of. In reality, I am going to hand you off to my minions but it won’t be you who’s doing the fucking. Rather, I’m going to have them fuck you. To be more specific, you are going to be taken to my Arena, where our most popular show is having some teeny tiny whelp, like yourself, dragged out in front of the audience, tied to the stage and has their brains fucked out by a plethora of monsters for entertainment. The underground especially loves watching tiny elves like you getting their ass destroyed by a monster’s cock.”

“However,” she smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with intense, near insane heat, “I’ve prepared something ultra special for you. Normally, I go easy on my performers since I need them ready to perform multiple times a week and that’s kind of hard to do when your ass has been turned inside out but you, oh you, you are going to get the fuck of your life. Not by just any ole monster, no. You are going to be fucked by my best and biggest. They’ve been instructed to fuck you any way they like. Your mouth and your ass will become their personal plaything. During the show, you will exist for no other purpose than to use your holes to make them cum, and cum, and cum, and cum until you’re vomiting nothing but jizz. And by the end of it, you will be begging them to cum, you’ll be begging for them to stuff your holes with their big, fat cocks.”

Onnid leaned in close, her grin growing into a deranged snarl, “By the end, you will be my newest star, a centerpiece to the show. The audience will love you, and you’ll love your new career: being a cum dumpster who’ll spend every moment, both waking and dreaming, fantasizing about monster cocks.” 

Blinking slowly, a tiny sprig of fear blossoming in his chest, which he blatantly ignored, Kit remained calm, raised one eyebrow and asked, “Are you done?” 

“For now?” Onnid leaned back, all the insanity abruptly fading away from her face, leaving a lightly amused but mostly bored expression, “Yes, I am. Do you have any questions?” 

“Yeah, why the fuck would you think I haven’t been fucked in the ass before? I mean, come on, you’ve got to know that I’m adventurous.”

“Why the fuck do you think I care?” She snorted, “Makes no difference to me if you’re a virgin or not. Whatever anal activity you’ve been involved with before is going to pale in comparison to what I’ve got lined up for you tonight. Speaking of which, it’s time for you to get that luscious ass down to the Arena. Don’t worry, though.” She flashed another grin, this one considerably less deranged than the last, “We are going to prep you. If our audience wants to see someone getting fucked so hard that they’re bleeding, they can go elsewhere.” 

“How kind of you.” Kit replied with an eyeroll, “What happens after?”

“After?”

Sighing heavily, allowing himself another eyeroll, Kit asked, “After the show? You know, when this scenario of yours doesn’t go the way you want it to because there’s no way in hell I would ever become a willing participant in this sick masquerade so,” he paused for a moment to let his words sink in, tilted his head and asked bluntly, “what happens after?” 

Onnid stared at him for a moment then her smile grew, delight dancing in her dark colored eyes, “Tell you what. If you come out on the other side of this saying that exact same thing, that you don’t consent then you’ll be free to go. I’ll even have my girls drop you off wherever you want. You won’t ever hear or see me ever again. But,” she held up one knobbly finger, “that is only if you can look me in the fucking eye at the end and tell me ‘Ma’am, that was a revolting experience that I don’t ever want to experience again’.” 

Kit hummed under his breath for a moment then slightly shook his head, “I don’t believe you for some reason.” 

“Listen, elf, I intentionally laid down the path that led you here because I wanted you on my fucking stage, getting your brains fucked out but I was fucking disappointed by how easy it all was. This has been much more boring than I wanted, thus I’m giving you another chance to impress me. Make it through being fucked by my best girls, come out on the other side with that fucking cocky attitude of yours still intact and I’ll actually get some satisfaction out of this. Please me, and you get to walk.” 

Truth be told, he still didn’t believe her but it wasn’t like he was in any position to debate. Rolling his shoulders, he went to answer in the affirmative but paused. Knitting his brows together in confusion, he asked, “Girls?”

“What?”

“You just said ‘fucked by your best girls’ but earlier you said that I was going to get fucked in the butt and ass. What, are they going to be wearing dildos or something?”

“Ah ah ah, that’s one thing you are going to have to wait and see. Now, do we have a deal or not?”

“Do I have a choice?” He asked snarkily. 

“No, and you best consider yourself grateful that I am even giving you this opportunity.” 

Kit sighed, rolled his eyes then nodded, “Deal.” 

Well, this was a shitty as fuck situation he had gotten himself into. Silently watching Onnid as she easily strolled out of the room, he distantly wondered why in the ever loving fuck someone like her would get so interested in someone like him. Yeah, he was a thief, and a damn good one at that but he wasn’t, by no means, the only thief in the city and certainly not the only elven thief either. So, why do all this? Just to see him get gangraped? He couldn’t follow her path of logic at all. Following the ripples as they flowed along the walls, more grateful that she was gone than he was for getting a chance to get out of all this when everything was said and done, he thought that there probably was no legitimate reason. Onnid came across as one of those kind of people who did everything purely on whim. She probably saw him on her newsfeed one night, decided she liked the way his ass looked in his outfit and decided to pull this bullshit. Still, it was kind of disturbing to think that she went this far just to get him into her Arena. Made him wonder if she had done this with others. Honestly wouldn’t surprise him if she had. Lady obviously had more than few screws loose. Probably saw everyone in the world as her personal plaything, puppets she could rough up and hurt to her heart’s content. 

“Sick fuck.” He muttered darkly. 

No way in hell was he going to become one of her “performers”. She was absolutely out of her fucking goddamn mind if she thought getting fucked would actually cause him to do a 180 and suddenly be absolutely cool with getting his asshole trashed in front of a live audience every night. Not a single goddamn chance in hell. He was going to walk out of this like he walked out of every other bad situation he somehow managed to get himself into: head held high, feet crunching on the shattered pride of everyone else involved, and not a single solitary fuck given. And when all of this was over with, his ass would be taking a trip to a brain scrubber to get the night’s events scraped from his mind because gods know, what was coming up next was not going to be pleasant. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what sick shit Onnid was going to put him through in a desperate attempt to “break” him. 

Kit let himself dwell on it for a moment then shrugged. It was going to suck, big time but the best thing he could do about it was not give that fucker any satisfaction. If she thought he’d cry, beg or plead, then she had another fucking thing coming. Rolling his neck, grimacing when the produced some loud pops, Kit made up his mind: no matter what, he wouldn’t let his composure slip. No matter what they did to him, no matter what they put him through, the only response they’d get is laughter. He was going to laugh directly into the faces of everyone, and show them that this little elf is more than they could ever hope to handle. Fresh rippling across the wall brought his attention back to the door. Two large guards stepped through then, without a word, stomped over to him, yanked a bag over his head and began to drag him away. 

Looks like it was finally showtime. 

-

The crowd’s roar was deafening. Thousands of voices raised into an ear-bleeding cacophony that almost seem to break the goddamn sound barrier. 

Blinking blearily in the bright lights, Kit half-listened to the tackily dressed announcer scream into a drop down mic as he slowly took in his surroundings. The arena looked more like a locale for a boxing match. Surrounding the small, platform stage that he was currently chained too were what he guessed were bleachers, filled to the brim with all sorts of man and beasts. With the lights currently blinding him, he couldn’t really make out the races but could hear the familiar guttural roar of ogres, the less ragged tones of human voices, as well as what sounded like the shuddering, high pitched wails of minotaurs. An odd combination, to say the least, though he wasn’t really that surprised. This was the underground, after all. All matter of folks resided down here. Over top the audience were huge teletrons, each one projecting everything that was happening on stage. It was a little disconcerting to see himself, small and naked, on such a huge screen. Also over top the audience, directly in front of him, given what was probably the best view in the house, was a large stadium box. Sat directly in the middle of it, surrounding by both armed guards and scantily dressed servants of various genders and races, was Onnid. Lounging lazily in what looked more like a throne than a chair, she surveyed the chaos happening below with that odd expression of boredom and amusement plastered across her ugly mug. 

Kit stared blankly up at her for several moments then turned his attention to the announcer. The ears poking out from the wild mess of red hair that swirled around their head in a way that reminded him of ink in water seemed to indicate they were elven but the sheer mass and size of their body screamed orc. Hybrid, he thought apathetically. That was another rare sight. In any other situation, he’d probably be excited to given a chance to actually see on but seeing as how this one was currently announcing the details of how he was going to be fucked three ways from Sunday, he, honestly, wasn’t all that jazzed. Sighing softly, almost wishing that Onnid herself had just dragged him into some backroom and fucked him because all of this was seriously getting to be a bothersome waste of time, Kit forced him to pay attention to what the announcer was saying. However, it seemed as though he was a little too late. With an over-exaggerated flourish, the announcer screeched at the top of their lungs, “LET THE FUN BEGIN!” then darted off the stage, leaving Kit behind. The audience went wild, screaming out their delight that the show was finally getting started. 

“Finally.” He muttered with an eyeroll. 

There was a flurry of movement from stage right. Turning towards it, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise. Climbing up onto stage were four goblins. That wasn’t the surprising bit since goblins could be found pretty much anywhere and were considered a common pest by many, including the goblinkind itself but what was surprising was the fact that, despite the upper half of their anatomy being that of a female, i.e. sagging, swinging breasts with nipples so dark that they looked more like stains than anything else, each one sported a fully erect penis. Nothing really to write home about – he had certainly seen bigger – it was just the fact that there was boobs and a dick combined that was throwing him off. Blinking rapidly, more than a little gobsmacked, Kit realized this must be what Onnid was talking about. That’s why she said her ‘girls’ were going to be fucking him. Well, that was definitely interesting. The underground truly was full of wonders. 

The goblins hopped around stage for a bit, gleefully pumping up the crowd, laughing and jeering along with the audience, pointedly gesturing at his floppy cock then snickering behind their hands as though the members they were wielding were anything remotely impressive. One raced up behind him, grabbed hold of the sharp edges of his ears and pinched hard enough that he was certain she was going to rip them off. Another knelt down in front of him, poked at his limp dick then turned to shake her head disappointingly at the audience, prompting a massive roar of laughter. When they seemed finished with their fun, they strutted to the front of the stage, bowed low before Onnid, who returned the gesture with a nod and smile, then turned to him with vicious, excited grins on their mottled faces. Gods, he had never really realized it before but Goblins truly were disgusting looking. 

Cackling loudly to themselves, they rushed forward, swarming him in a flurry of grimy hands, swinging breasts and foul breath. One stood in front of him, while another darted behind. The other two stood on either side, watching everything play out. Grabbing a handful of his hair, the one in front cruelly wrenched him forward, sending a shockwave of pain radiating through his scalp, throwing him off balance. As he tumbled towards the floor, the bonds holding his hands together separated, turning into some kind of springy substance that wrapped around each wrist. Instinctively, he threw his now freed hands out to catch himself, winding up in the doggy position. As the crowd hooted and hollered, the bonds around his wrists affixed to the floor, holding him in place. 

A sickening jolt raced up his spine when the Goblin behind him began to roughly fondle his ass. Squeezing the plump, plush cheeks, she loudly announced to the crowd, “He’s a scraggly one but he’s got one hell of a fat ass!” then reared one hand back and brought it down hard onto one of the cheeks. The sound that produced was nearly loud enough to be heard overtop the appreciative roar of the crowd. Clearly sensing that the people liked that, the Goblin spanked his ass a few more times then leaned down to bite down hard on the swell of his hip. It hurt bad enough that he was sure she had broken the skin but, thankfully, a glance down showed that there was only a pronounced bite mark. He was going to have one hell of a bruise, though. Laughing jovially, the Goblin continued to play with his ass while the one in front of him seemed to grow impatient. Wrenching his head back around so he was looking up at her, he was dismayed to find a rigid, twitching cock right in front of his face. 

Gods, this was really happening, wasn’t it? He was about to get raped by a bunch of goblin freaks in front of a goddamn audience. Disgust rolled in a tidal wave through his stomach, threatening to throw up what little food he had in there. Not bothering to hide his revulsion, Kit went to say something snappy and clever but before any words could come out, a grimy thumb was shoved into his mouth, pulling it wide open. The Goblin wasted no time. With a loud grunt, she guided the head of her cock to his mouth and, without a single ounce of hesitation or tenderness, which, honestly, he wasn’t really expected, shoved the entire length inside, burying his nose in a thick nest of rank pubic hairs. Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly, wiggling her hips, rotating her cock inside of his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue, against the walls of his mouth than began to thrust, setting a hard, fast pace. Kit briefly considered biting down as hard as he could, just driving his teeth into that sensitive flesh but quickly discarded the idea. This was humiliating, mortifying, disgusting and degrading but it wasn’t hurting him. It was unpleasant, extremely unpleasant, yet there was no pain, no discomfort beyond that of having his mouth fucked. If he were to bite down, he couldn’t imagine that Onnid would be happy about that. As much as he hated it, right now, the safer option was to just let these bastards have their fun. 

To his shock, within a few moments, before the one at his backside had even finished playing with his ass, the one with a cock shoved all the way into his mouth was cumming. Gripping tightly onto the sides of his head, she pulled it out halfway, rubbing the spongy head against his tongue and moaned loudly, hips trembling, as spurts of foul tasting cum slid down his throat. Regrettably swallowing everything down, unconsciously grimacing at the vile flavor, Kit gasped softly when the Goblin pulled out of his mouth, leaving a viscous trail of saliva mixed with jizz. However, he was given no time to rest before one of the Goblins on the sidelines immediately took the spot of the spent one and shoved her cock into the vacated space of his mouth. Gagging loudly, his throat constricting at the sudden invasion, Kit blinked back tears as this one pounded into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat with every vicious thrust. 

“How’s it feel, elf boy?” She jeeringly mocked over top him, “Huh? You like having your mouth pussy fucked by some real meat? Huh?”

Kit would’ve normally done something in response, an eyeroll or something, but all of his attention was abruptly switched down to his backside, where the Goblin had begun prepping his ass. Smearing cold liquid all over his hole, she didn’t partake in any foreplay or anything of the sort, and instead opted to just shoving two fingers inside at once before beginning to roughly fingerfuck him. Pain radiated up his spine as the muscles in his ass wailed their protest at being so suddenly wrenched apart. Well, that was probably something he should have been ready for, though he supposed he should be grateful. She could have shoved it in with no lube at all. Another finger was added to the three, sending a fresh wave of pain crashing over him. Nausea rolled sickeningly in his stomach. Gods, this was beyond horrific. There wasn’t enough hot water in the world that could wash away the sensation of those disgusting fingers scraping tactlessly against his insides. 

“He’s squeezing me so hard!” The Goblin cackled, “His ass is practically sucking me in!” 

More like trying to push her out, Kit thought with an eyeroll. Suddenly, the Goblin trying to fuck his throat came, sending another fresh load of vile cum down his gullet. Coughing hard, nearly choking on the fresh load, Kit took advantage of the small time that he had until the next one stepped up, turned to look over his shoulder at the Goblin fingerfucking his ass and laughed, “Don’t you know that a tight hole means your game is weak? Right now, what you’ve got going on down there is the equivalent of the feeling I get when I’m trying to push out a three day old shit.” 

Tossing his sweaty hair out of his face, he rolled one shoulder, utterly delighted at the look of agitation that passed over the Goblin’s face, “But hey, if you want to play up your talents for the crowd, feel free. It’s not like that can’t blatantly see that I’m still soft as wet bread but, by all means, go on talking big about how your ‘real meat’ is somehow superior.” 

“Mouthy one, isn’t he?” The Goblin at his backside growled, her black eyes gleaming with annoyance. “Well, you won’t be talking for long.” 

With that, she yanked her fingers out of him, shuffled into position, pushed the head of her cock against his soggy hole, reached forward to grab a handful of his hair, wrenching him back as she impaled him on her cock. Kit bit back a pained groan, fighting hard to keep his expression neutral. There was no talent, no tact, no grace, only a senseless drilling that repeatedly drove a rod of thick, burning fire into his raw, abused insides. Needless to say, when the Goblin grabbed hold of one of his legs, wrenching it up so that the cameras had a better view of his cock, what was discovered was a very limp, very sad penis. Rolling his eyes once more, Kit sneered through clenched teeth, “You really think your talentless, poor excuse for a dick could make me feel anything? Come on, I’ve fucked disinterested prostitutes who might as well have been blowup dolls who were more pleasing to be sexually involved with than you.”

Slamming his leg back onto the ground, the Goblin released his head so she could grab his hips in a punishingly tight grip. One of those on standby took advantage of him not having his head wrenched back and stepped forward to claim his mouth once more. Quickening her pace, which only served to make the experience even more unpleasant since it added a burning sensation as his poorly prepped insides were pummeled into, the Goblin lasted maybe another two seconds before scalding hot cum was flooding into his insides. Next a second later, that Goblin moved aside to give another one a go. Smacking his ass hard, she shoved her cock inside, laughing gleefully all the while. The jizz already inside of him helped out a bit in making the motion a bit smoother. Still didn’t make her any more talented but it didn’t hurt as much. The other two Goblins who weren’t currently getting any action seemed to decide that was no good as they both wrenched his hands up off the ground, wrapped his fingers around their respective dicks and tugged on his arm in an obvious indication to get to jerking. 

Sighing heavily through his nose, wondering when all of this was going to be over, Kit obeyed, curling his fingers a little tighter and quickly getting both off. When they backed away, gasping and oohing their content, he made a show of flicking the jizz from his fingers. The one making use of his mouth came, followed almost immediately by the one fucking his ass. By the time they had finished adding to the loads already in him, the other two were ready to go. However, it seemed the doggy position was beginning to get boring for them. Flipping him over onto his back, one straddled his chest, leading the red, weeping head of her cock to his lips, while the other got between his legs, gripping tightly onto his ankles as she pounded into his swollen hole. When the other two had recovered, they also made use of his hands and from there, it continued on for a while with the four changing position often. By the time a buzzer sounded, seemingly indicating that their time was up, his ass and stomach were full with Goblin jizz. 

There was more cheering and applause from the crowd as the Goblins slid away from him. Once again, they moved to the front of the stage, bowed low then exited the way they came. Kit watched them silently, despising the sensation of his ass being thoroughly drenched in their cum, wishing that he could brush his teeth to get the foul taste of their cocks out of his mouth. Well, that hadn’t been…that bad. It had still be horrible but he supposed it could have been a lot worse. The moment that thought crossed his mind, there was movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, his eyes widened in alarm. Walking onto stage was the epitome of things being a whole lot worse: a fucking orc. Like the Goblins, she sported both heavy breasts and a rock hard, long, veiny cock, though hers was significantly larger and fatter. She herself was a lot bigger than the Goblins. Standing several feet above him, muscular to the point that it was almost vulgar, broad shouldered, long armed, she was pretty much the standard orc. And one look at her, one look at her cock, knowing full well that it was about to be put inside of him, was more than enough to drive away what confidence he had. Swallowing hard, a tiny sprig of panic erupting in the center of his chest, a surge of cold running over the length of his skin when she smiled widely down at him, revealing sharp, yellowed tusks, he sucked in a deep breath, told himself that everything was going to be okay and believed it up until the point she was physically lifting him off the floor by his hair. A shriek of pain flew from between his swollen lips before he could stop it. Panting hard, the panic quickly spreading out through his body, the rate of his heartbeat speeding up to a pace that he could hardly distinguish between the beats, Kit found himself face to face with the orc’s cock. It was…it was much, much bigger than the Goblin’s. 

He…he didn’t want that thing inside of him. He didn’t want to be raped by that thing! His ass would be turned inside out! She would break his fucking jaw if she tried to stuff it into his mouth! 

“I had hoped for a sturdier playmate!” She laughed loudly, dropping him down onto his knees, “This one looks like he might break if I so much look at him the wrong way.”

Still holding onto his hair, she wrenched his head back, forced his mouth open with her thumb and mockingly cooed, “Such a tiny mouth, too! Wonder if I’ll even be able to fit in such a tiny, elf mouth!” Leaning back, she pretended to think about it for a moment then comically shrugged before turning a visceral, hungry grin down at him, “Well, only one way to find out!”

As the crowd screamed its encouragement, she grabbed hold of the sides of his head, holding him in place as she leveled the engorged head of her cock at his mouth. Eyes widening, pushing hard against the thumb in his mouth in a desperate attempt to close it so she couldn’t enter, Kit tried to shake her off, tried to slip free but the binds holding him had slid back into place, effectively making any struggling attempt useless. Clearly enjoying his panic, the orc paused for several moments to drink it in before giving in to the audience’s demands. Yanking him forward, she slowly began to impale him on her cock. Tugging hard against the bonds, tears streaming down his cheeks as his jaw was stretched far wider than it should ever go, Kit was forced to feel every single inch sliding between his lips, gliding along his tongue as his mouth was stuffed full. The Goblins were nothing compared to this. 

When she was finally all the way inside, the head of her cock actually down his throat, causing him to gag, she tightened her grip on his head, snorted loudly then began to brutally fuck his mouth. It was so goddamn painful. His throat, jaw and head burned in agony as she slammed her cock down his esophagus. His skin felt tight, over heated and sensitive. Inside his chest, his lungs were spasming as he struggled to pull in air. With the pace of her thrusts, he was only given a half a second to suck in a breath before his airways were blocked off again. Dizziness swamped him. A loud buzzing filled his ears, blocking out the roaring sounds of the audience. Curling his hands into tight fists, he chanted to himself, over and over again, that he just needed to get through this, he just needed to endure then he would be home free. And once he got out, he would have this whole fucking night obliterated from his memory. 

“Fuck!” The orc cried out from overtop him, “Fucking a tiny elf’s mouth really is the best! His throat is just like a virgin pussy! Bet you won’t ever forget this, will you, boy? Your first taste of orc cock! Already too much for you to handle and we’re just getting started!” 

Kit bristled at the words. The degrading nature of her statement meant nothing to him; what he was focused on was the ‘just getting started part’. What…what came after this? How long would her turn be? What…what was she going to do to him? A fresh wave of panic crashed over him but he quickly fought it back. He was going to be alright, everything was going to be alright. He just needed to stay calm. That was all, that was all he needed to do. Stay calm, stay fucking calm. Over and over, he told himself that as she continued to fuck his mouth. He could do this. He had this. After all, he was a super experienced, sexy, talented thief. There was no way he would be defeated by something like this! And really, this was exactly what he had expected, right? For it to be insanely horrific. Thinking back, Onnid’s insistence that he would consensually become a performer for her was now laughable. Who in their right fucking mind would subject themselves to this revolting activity? That’s right, he wouldn’t be taken down by this. He was going to walk out of this with his head held high. 

Comforted by the new fresh confidence that thought inspired, Kit was able to hold onto it for about five seconds then he was abruptly yanked off the orc’s cock, shoved down onto his stomach and forcibly yanked into the doggy position. Before his dizzy mind could make heads or tails of what was happening, there were thick fingers gripping onto his hair, a large hand squeezing one of his ass cheeks with barbaric strength and the large, hot head of the orc’s cock pressed against his entrance. Gasping hard, confidence momentarily overrun by panic at the thought of having that huge thing thrust inside of him, Kit just managed to get himself back under control then, with a cruel smile, the orc slammed her hips forward, burying her entire length inside of him. A scream ripped its way out of his lungs. Arching his back, eyes bulging out of their sockets as sharp, burning pain raced up his spine, Kit howled, wailed and sobbed as the orc started to violently fuck his hole. In comparison, the blowjob was now a fucking walk in the park. It felt like she was splitting him in half! She was ripping him apart! 

“Stop!” He shrieked, “Please! No more! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!” 

His cries of agony only served to rile up the orc and the crowd even more. As the cacophonous roar pouring out from the sea of faces grew even louder, the speed and the power of the orc’s thrust grew as way. Slapping his ass with enough strength to nearly knock him over, she scraped her dick against his insides, rubbing against the abused, raw walls with a near frenzied viciousness. Sobbing loudly, clawing at the floor with his blunt fingernails, Kit could do nothing but be rocked back and forth by the force of the orc’s thrusts. Unlike the Goblins, she lasted significantly longer. The time she spent fucking him seemed to stretch into eternity. Each moment was filled with agony as she turned his ass into her personal cock sleeve. Finally, after what felt like hours, she let out a guttural growl, thrust into him a couple more times then came, splattering her cum all over his insides. Panting hard, sweat sliding into his eyes, making them sting, Kit prayed that it was finally over but, of course, it wasn’t. Before he could even catch his breath, the orc flipped him over onto his back. 

“No more! Please, I’ll do anything! Please!” He wailed as she gripped his legs underneath the knees. Pushing his legs up until his knees were resting against his shoulders, she paid no mind to him, a heated, dazed glint in her red eyes, a lusty smile spread across her face. Sobbing, snot and saliva coating his upper lip, Kit watched in despair as she easily leveled the head of her still rock hard cock at his entrance. He couldn’t…he couldn’t do this anymore. There was no strength, no pride left within him. The thought of being able to leave, of going to have his memory scrubbed no longer meant anything when he was faced with the truth of what he would have to endure to get out. 

“Please.” He whispered, fresh tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, “Please, I can’t-“ 

His words were lost in a loud, sobbing howl when the orc buried her cock inside of him once more. Throwing his head back, teeth clenched in a pained grimace, Kit waited for the onslaught of pain, waited for the agony to assault him but…while there was some pain, not as much as before but still there, there was something else accompanying it. A choking sob exploded out of his mouth. Horror slammed into him with enough force to leave him breathless. Pleasure…what he was feeling was pleasure. His traitorous body was starting to feel good. An orc’s penis raping him was actually getting him aroused. Heat was beginning to build in the base of his belly. A quick glance down showed that his cock, which had been completely limp up until this point, was twitching, rising up from the nest of delicately pruned pubic hairs. Panting hard, frantically shaking his head, he tried to deny it, tried to explain it away but when the orc suddenly brushed against something inside of him, a sensitive bundle of nerves, sending a shockwave of pleasure cascading through him, wrenching a cry out of his lungs, followed by instantaneous shame at having released such a lewd noise, Kit realized with a sob that there was no denying it. 

“Looks like you’re starting to feel good!” The orc mockingly cooed, reaching down to give his stiffening member a hard pump, prompting Kit to cry out once more. 

“Don’t touch me!” He shrieked, attempting to jerk his hips away. 

Chuckling, the orc, instead, began to roughly jerk him off, quickly bringing his cock to full attention. Writhing from both the agonizing shame at having been aroused by this prick and at fucking good it felt to have his ass fucked and his cock massaged at the same time, Kit repeatedly tried to deny it but everything became moot when, after the orc had repeatedly banged into the special spot inside of him, he came with a sobbing whimper, much to the delight of the crowd. Shameful, burning tears rolled down his hot cheeks. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than for the earth itself to gobble him up. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t possibly be happening! An orc raping him wasn’t making him feel good! Having his ass violated by her cock wasn’t possibly making him feel good! Yet, one look at her fingers, coated with his jizz, proved him wrong. Biting back another sob, Kit moaned loudly when she began to rotate her hips, messing up his insides, stirring him all up. 

“Stop!” He wailed, “My ass! You’re messing up my ass!” 

“Your mouth is saying stop,” she panted, her composure fading as she obviously neared her own orgasm, “but your hole is saying yes. You’re clamping down on me so hard. Every time I try to pull out, you suck me back in. Admit it, your tight, elven hole is hungry for my huge cock.” 

“Shut up!” He screamed, “I’m not! I’m not-!” 

With a loud, derisive laugh, the orc slammed her hips forward, once burying the entirety of her length inside of him then her muscular body shuddered violently. Throwing her head back, letting loose a loud roar, she pumped her hips a couple times and came. Panting hard, sweat standing out in prominent droplets on her smooth forehead, she gave his cock one more rough tug, the smile on her face widening when that earned a jolt and gasp then slid out and walked away without a glance back. Trembling violently, praying to all the gods that it was finally over, Kit closed his eyes, caught his breath then opened his eyes to find that the gods, as usual, were not listening to his prayers. In the short amount of time he hadn’t been paying attention, the next act had arrived. Cold flooded into his chest, driving away all semblance of heat. His newly erected cock immediately deflated. Terror coursed through his veins, shrieking in horror all the way. Standing above him were two ogres. Even bigger than the orc, with cocks to match their increased size. Mutely shaking his head, Kit found himself unable to get any words out as the audience surrounding them screamed in anticipation. No way, there was no way. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t fucking possible. 

But surely…surely this had to be the last act, right? What could possibly come after ogres?! Nothing! Nothing at all! Comforted by the thought that this had to be it, that he just needed to get through this, Kit only squeaked a little bit in alarm when one of the ogres dropped down onto her knees behind his head. The ogre didn’t even bother yanking open his mouth or try to hold it open. Instead, she simply shoved the enormous cock against him, took advantage of his startled yelp and pushed inside. With a grunt, she continued pushing, shoving his mouth open wider and wider until he was sure his jaw would crack from the pressure. Gagging, choking, whimpering, Kit squirmed around on the floor, pulling against his bonds as the ogre’s cock slid deeper and deeper into his mouth. There was so much! There was so fucking much of it! His mouth, his throat were being stuffed so incredibly full! Yet…something was strange…it didn’t hurt. The orc’s cock had felt like a rod of fire being pushed down his throat but this, while uncomfortable, wasn’t anywhere near as unbearable. If anything, the pressure, the sensation of fullness felt…good. Legs violently twitching, his cock now rigid and dripping with precum, Kit let out a muffled moan when the ogre was finally fully inside. Hazily looking around, he caught sight of a nearby teletron. On the screen was a huge, closeup image of him with the ogre’s cock in his mouth. The monster’s dick was so huge that it was physically deforming his throat, making it bulge out. 

What…what was this? Why…why did it feel good? His throat, his throat was so full of ogre cock that his own body was being deformed but he couldn’t deny it…it felt good! The ogre began to thrust, pulling her cock out nearly all the way before burying the entire length inside his mouth once more, then repeated that motion over and over again. Saliva poured down his neck and cheeks, gathering in a pool underneath his head. Dizzy heat bombarded his mind, making it hard to think. It shouldn’t feel good. It shouldn’t feel this fucking good to have his mouth fucked by a huge ogre cock and yet, it was. Conflicted by this new development, Kit barely registered that the ogre had, suddenly, pulled her cock out. It was only when he was being wrenched of the floor, forced to his knees and the cock was entering his mouth once more that he took notice. Moaning softly, rocked back and forth by the swaying force of the ogre’s thrusts, Kit decided to try to ignore it. This was the last act. He just needed to get through this, and he’d be home free. He could do it. He could fucking do it. 

“Suck me.” The ogre fucking his mouth demanded in a gravelly voice. 

Not wanting to give her any reason to start getting rough, Kit quickly obeyed. It was hard to apply sucking pressure to something so large but he somehow managed to do it. Rubbing his tongue against the underside of the ogre’s cock, doing the best he could with the limited motion he currently had, Kit ignored how good it felt when those veins scraped against the surface of his tongue, ignored the jolt of pride that raced through him when something he did earned a shudder and soft moan from the ogre, ignored everything expect the continuous chant inside his mind that this was the last act. And that kept his mind clear…up until the point the other ogre, who he had largely forgotten about, knelt down on the floor behind him, lead the head of her mighty cock to his entrance and, with a loud grunt, thrust inside. A weird pang of heat erupted in the base of his belly. His ass…his ass was being stretched open so wide! His ass was being ruined! His ass…his ass felt so fucking good! The next moment, he was coming. Jizz splattered onto the polished floor of the stage. Distantly, over the loud buzzing that filled his ears as pleasure to intense that he feared it might shatter him slammed into him, he could hear the crowd absolutely loving that. The ogres, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care. Instead, they continued to quietly make use of his holes, fucking him in their slow, though somehow hard movements, drilling their cocks deep inside, spreading him open, finding brand new sensitive spots that they seemed to almost accidentally exploit. 

Despite the ogre fucking his mouth getting a head start, the two of them came at roughly the same time. Shuddering slightly, rumbling groans coming from deep inside their heaving chests, they poured copious amounts of jizz into him, so much so that it came frothing out even before they removed their cocks. As the hot liquid was flooding into him, Kit came again, his tiny body violently shaking as lightning playfully zigzagged through his veins. Both the ogres slid out, then changed positions. The cock that had been in his ass was pushed into his mouth, sinking down his throat with an aggression the other ogre hadn’t shown, while the cock that had been in his mouth sunk into his squeezing insides, expertly messing him up as she fucked his loose, sloppy hole. It…it was getting harder and harder to ignore how insanely good this felt. Not that he felt like he was losing it or anything. His mind could easily still identify what was happening to him, and the fact that this shouldn’t feel good. Yet, he was getting to a point where that fact didn’t really matter. This felt good, it felt so insanely good but he knew…he couldn’t let himself give in! Onnid had made her intentions crystal clear earlier: she intended to turn him into a performer. Well, no matter how good this felt, there was no way he would become one of her puppets. This was almost over. He just needed to get through this! 

The ogres’ bodies tensed up again, then both came. Swallowing down the fresh load, distantly realizing that, in comparison to the Goblins’ jizz, the ogres tasted so much better – sweet even. Stepping away, pulling their cocks out of them, Kit was given a brief, blissful moment when he thought that this was all officially over, that he had made it, that he could rub his willpower, his strength right into Onnid’s face then he was being lifted up off the ground and the ogres stepped forward once again, smooshing him between their two large, muscular bodies. His face was pressed into soft, immense breasts. Blinking rapidly, more confused than alarmed, Kit raised his head questioningly, wondering what more the ogres could possibly want to do when they’d both had their turn with both his mouth and ass. He quickly got his answer when he felt not one, but both of their cocks pushing against his entrance. Again, he was given another brief moment of reflection, only this one was filled with his mind shrieking ‘NO NO NO! WON’T FIT! WON’T FIT!’ then the ogres thrust up into him at the same time. 

Throwing his head back, his spine arching, eyes bulging out of their sockets, mouth hanging wide open, Kit let out a highly undignified squeal that quickly turned into a series of squeals as the ogres double penetrated him, the thick girth of their cocks rubbing every single inch of his abused insides, stretching his hole open to a nearly impossible limit. Jerking around in their arms like a marionette with a drunk puppeteer, Kit could do nothing but be assaulted by the terrifying pleasure of having his hole be ravaged by two massive cocks. It should hurt! He knew that, he fucking knew that but it felt so good, it felt so good! His ass, his poor, abused ass was loving every moment of it. Precum was pouring out of his cock. Tingling spread out across the surface of his skin. Good, it felt good. Why? There were two fucking ogre cocks inside of him! His ass was probably ruined at this point but it still felt good. Why? Fucking why? Did it really matter? He supposed in a way that he just couldn’t think of right at that moment because one of the ogre’s cock found his special spot, slammed into it with such brute force that it made him see nothing but white for a second and the next, he was cumming, spraying the ogre’s stomach with a thick design of cum. 

A few moments later, the ogres came as well, squeezing him tightly between their muscular mass, the two cocks inside of him swelling him impossibly further before releasing a flood of moist heat into his insides. Shivering at the feeling, not even fully realizing that the sensation he had been disgusted at before was now pleasant to him, Kit let out a startled gasp when he was suddenly, unceremoniously dropped down to the floor. Blinking blearily, he pouted slightly at such rough treatment – he had just endured both of them fucking his ass at the same time, after all! – but quickly realized that it was over! The ogres were walking off the stage as the audience loudly applauded. Placing a hand over his heart, Kit breathed a sigh of relief that was tinged a little with disappointment but it was abruptly cut off when the audience began to practically lose their minds. Looking up, Kit surveyed the deranged crowd for a moment then turned his attention to what they were pointed excitedly too. 

Well, it looked like he had been wrong. The ogres weren’t the last act. What the audience was currently going batshit crazy over clearly was. Standing a couple paces away from him, staring down with big, golden eyes, was a Minotaur. It towered above him, easily dwarfing him in both height and width. The top half, aside from the bull’s head, was that of a large breasted woman, covered in a thick layer of fur while the bottom was strictly animal, complete with cloven hooves. However, the most impressive part of her was the immense cock, double the size of the ogre’s cocks combined, hanging limp between her legs. Kit’s mouth began to water at the mere sight of it. It wasn’t even erect and it was already huge. Hungrily licking his lips, he began to crawl forward, eyes glued to that monstrous dick but quickly stopped himself. What the hell was he doing?! He didn’t want that thing! There was no way in hell that he would ever want something like that inside of him…even if it did probably feel so incredibly good to get fucked by that incredible girth. Well, he would soon find out, wouldn’t he? She was the final boss, after all. She was the one he had to get pass if he wanted to get out of this. 

There was no way…no way in hell he was excited to get fucked by that thing. No way he was looking forward to it! 

Stomping over to him, each step ramping up the excitement he totally wasn’t feeling even further, the giant bull head smiled, which wound up looking more like a growl than a grin, then she was swooping down, grabbing hold of one of his arms and throwing him up into the air with the ease of a child tossing their doll. Yelping in shock, dazzled by her amazing strength, Kit was quickly caught, turned and plastered to her chest. Warm, soft breasts pressed against his skin. In a startlingly smooth, quick motion, the Minotaur slipped her strong, muscular arms underneath his knees, yanked them back until his knees were at his shoulders and locked her hands behind his head. The position was squished, uncomfortable and revealed every inch of him to the audience. Watching them go crazy, hooting and hollering, made his chest swell up with something that resembled pride. It wasn’t just the Minotaur, was it? No, most of that reaction was because of him. He was making them go wild, and their eyes were all on him. No one could look away. Everyone wanted to see him be made a mess of, they wanted to see him get fucked until he came, they wanted to see him! 

He was the star of this fucking show. 

That realization sent a trilling thrill through him. How many of them had jerked off while watching him get fucked? How many had fantasized about doing the same? How many of them wished they were down here right now, part of the show, one of the performers, given the chance to fuck him silly? All of them, it had to be all of them. Each and every one was looking right at him, drinking him in, yet none of them could touch him. He was a fantasy, a daydream, he was an obsession – something that these dumb saps would return to over and over again, drinking in the only part of him he would allow access to. Surging with delight, pride and satisfaction at this realization of the power he held over the audience, Kit didn’t notice at first that the Minotaur was getting hard. It only became apparent when he felt something hot brush against his inner thigh. Looking down, his body jolted slightly in surprise. Eyes going wide, mouth falling open, he drank in the sight of the Minotaur’s fully erect cock. It was…huge. Beyond huge, it was massive! It was a near goddamn monstrosity! 

Kit stared at it for a moment, both hungry for it and terrified of it, then the Minotaur shifted around, pulling her hips away, expertly maneuvering until the head was at his hole. There was no fear, no trepidation, only a profound sense of impatient eagerness. Thankfully, the Minotaur seemed to be just as impatient as he was. With a guttural, grinding laugh that echoed pleasantly in his ears, she pushed forward, easily penetrating his welcoming hole then slowly slid in deeper, deeper and deeper until her pelvic region was snuggly smooshed against his ass. 

“Well, what do you know?” The Minotaur chuckled, “Didn’t expect this tiny hole to be able to take me. How does it feel, little elf? How’s it feel to have a cock that’s so big it’s making your belly swell inside of you?” 

“Good…” Kit breathed, eyes glued to his stomach, which was stretching, bulging out from the immense mass pushing up against his insides. Wiggling his hips a little, moaning loudly when that managed to push him down even further onto the Minotaur’s cock, stars bursting vibrantly before his eyes, pleasure burning a permanent memory in his nerves, Kit leaned his head back as best he could with the Minotaur’s hands in the way, caught sight of Onnid smiling widely and realized he was close to losing his chance to get out of all this. He considered that for a moment then mentally shrugged. What was out there? Just an empty world filled with freaks high off of Mud and not much else. Why go back out there when he could have thousands of people watching his every movement, drooling over him, fantasizing about him, freely giving them their thoughts, their energy? Why would he return to that life when all the excitement, all the thrill was here? Why would he go back to a life of a thief when there was nothing he could steal, nothing that he could take that would ever give him the same pleasure that the cock currently buried so deep inside of him that his stomach was deforming in response to it was giving him? 

It simply didn’t make any sense to do so. 

Wiggling his hips once more, grinning widely at the shudder that got him from the Minotaur, he said salaciously, “Now, be a good boy, and make me cum with that big cock of yours? I’m getting bored just hanging here.” 

“Get ready, then, little elf. Because I’m about to rock your world.” 

Rolling his eyes at some seriously lame dialogue, Kit didn’t linger on it too long as the Minotaur got moving, holding him that squashed position as she roughly fucked his hole. Crying out in delight, biting his lower lip as pleasure soared through him, making him feel light as bird, warm as a bug in a rug and so utterly content, Kit wiggled, squirmed and thrust down as best he could in the restrictive position, occasionally glancing down at his stomach to get a full view of his stomach bulging, undulating, stretching and swelling from the Minotaur’s fearsome thrusts. His own cock waggled, danced and swung around wildly from the force, splattering precum everywhere. All around them, the crowd was still going wild, all of them, somehow, still having their voices after having spent so long screaming their heads off. Smiling widely, driven on by the audience and by the incredible cock inside of him, Kit curled his fingers into the Minotaur’s fur and squealed, “Good! So good! Your cock is messing up my hole! More! Fuck me more! Mess me up!” 

“It feels good, huh?” The Minotaur half laughed, half panted. “Want me to fuck your pussy even harder?” 

“Yes! Harder! Harder!” Kit gleefully begged, nearly high off the screams of the audience. “Fuck my slutty pussy with your huge, fat cock! Fill up my belly with your cum!” 

“Heh, you love being fucked by big monster cocks, don’t you, slut?” The Minotaur snorted before speeding up the pace of her thrusts, slamming into Kit with enough force to produce loud, echoing slapping noises. 

Throwing his head back, a wide, delirious grin on his face, Kit gasped, “Yes! I love cocks so much! I love monster cocks so much! More! Fuck me more with your cock! I want to be fucked more by your huge monster cock!!”

The combination of everything: being fucked by a huge, talented dick, screaming out his love of being fucked, the audience shrieking his approval, was proving to be too much for him. With a loud, lewd moan, Kit came, splattering his chest with thick strings of jizz. The pace of the Minotaur’s hips was becoming more erratic, indicating she was close to coming as well. Curious as to what would happen when she came inside of him, Kit kept his eyes down in obvious anticipation but before anything did happen, he was abruptly dropped to the ground, spun around and the head of the Minotaur’s cock was shoved into his mouth. Instinctively sucking, using both his hands to stroke her length, his dick violently twitching, he quickly got her the rest of the way. 

“Swallow it all down, you whore.” She growled, “Don’t spill a single goddamn drop.” 

There was a ton of it, more than any of the other beasts’ loads but he easily obeyed, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of the thick, tasty fluid. Staring up at the monster with heavy lidded eyes, the only thought floating across his mind as he sucked out every last drop of her semen was that he had made the right choice. This wasn’t exactly where he had seen himself winding up but goddamn, he was not complaining. A plethora of monsters to give him incredible pleasure, an audience to bend and sway to his whim, an insane thrill that he couldn’t get anywhere else – what was there to complain about? No, this was near perfect. Not quite perfect, there was some stuff he would need to work on first but all this? It was a fucking good start. Once he was sure that there wasn’t even a little itty bit left, he slipped off the Minotaur’s cock with an audible pop, still massaging it with one hand then slowly, purposefully licked the remnants of his swollen, plump lips, delighting in how the Minotaur’s golden eyes obviously followed the movement. 

“That all you got?” He asked playfully, “I’m getting bored here, you know.” 

Snorting loudly, the Minotaur slowly shook her head, “The night is still young, little elf. Now, let’s give our audience a real show, yeah?” 

-

While she was pretty disappointed that the elven thief hadn’t held true to his promise that he wouldn’t become one of her performers, that he would be entirely unaffected by the entire thing, she had to admit, the little shit was quickly becoming one of her best. Something about him seemed to just draw people in, which meant his shows were always sold out. Even if he just made a single appearance, the mere fact that he was there got an insane amount of tickets sold. Maybe it was his charm, maybe it was because he was cute as hell, maybe it was his fat ass, it was something or a combination of something that kept bringing people back to watch him get his brains fucked out by the other performers. And the thief, that little elven shit, loved it. It was obvious to everyone that he loved being on stage, loved being watched as his ass was practically turned inside out, loved having the audience’s attention. 

Perhaps that was also a reason that quickly skyrocketed him from the bottom of the popularity to the top in no time flat. The elven shit surpassed some of her most consistently popular performers in a mere matter of days, which was largely unheard of. Course, that meant there was a lot of jealously floating around, not that any of that seemed to bother him. From what she had heard from his handlers, most, if not all, of his attention was constantly on performing. Seemed that he eat, slept and lived for nothing else but performing. There was nothing else for him now. No desire to go about thieving, no drive to leave, nothing – all he wanted was to perform. Even she had to admit, she was a little curious what drew him in more: the power he held over the audience while he performed or the pleasure of being repeatedly fucked by cocks steadily increasing in size. 

It was probably a little bit of both. Though, regardless of what drove him, he was making her a boatload of money so she was keen on keeping him around for a while. Thankfully, it was obvious his popularity wasn’t going to be going away any time soon so, for the time being, he was going to be her little cash cow. And when everything dried up, when the interest in him finally faded away, one of two things would happen: either she’d take him for herself, add him to her ever growing harem or sell him off. There was a long list of buyers already expressing interest in him so finding the right bid wouldn’t be too hard, though that might change by the time the public moved on to a new fascination. 

If, on the rare chance he didn’t have a buyer when interest in him was gone, and she no longer had any motivation to add him to her harem, she might just let him loose. Dump him somewhere in the great expanse of Zram, stick a tracking device to him and see what he would do now that he’d been denied both the pleasure of performing and of being fucked by her performers. Would he fall back into a life of crime or would he seek out a replacement for the life of performance? Either way, it would prove interesting to watch. Might even quell her boredom for a bit as well. Still, that was a long ways off. For now, she was content in him having his fun, shaking his ass and bringing in nothing but cold cash for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
